The present invention relates to a filling device for filling containers and in particular for filling containers with multi-component beverages. Such filling devices are known from the prior art and are used, for example, for bottling still and carbonated beverages, to which syrups or liquids containing fibres or solids are added. It is to be noted, however, that the filling device described may also be suitable for bottling other liquids such as, for example, oils, milk, juices, liquid refreshments.
In the case of such filling devices, usually several components of the substance to be bottled are added and these are filled into the container to be filled via a filling valve. In particular, if one of the components is a component including fruit pieces or the like, then this may sometimes be difficult to realise, since the respective valves may cause these liquids to splash about.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a filling device for filling liquids, in particular beverages, into containers, which improves the filling process and in particular also the filling in of liquids containing pieces of fruit or the like.
From DE 10 2006 045 987 A1, a method for filling containers with a liquid product as well as a filling system are known. Here, at least two components of the product are mixed together. At least one of the components is supplied here using a flow meter in a manner in which both the filling quantity and the volume are controlled.
EP 1 362 825 B9 describes a rotary machine for filling containers. Here, a supply device for additives includes several pipes, with means for blocking the opening of the pipes being arranged along the pipes, in order to open and close the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,476 describes a filling valve for two filling streams. Here, a flow channel is disposed within the second flow channel and this internal flow channel includes a valve which is movable relative to this flow channel, so that the supply of a second liquid to a first liquid may be controlled. Due to this arrangement of the valve, however, an inadequate mixing of the two liquids to be mixed may occur, and the obstruction of the outlet of the mixed liquid from the filling device is connected with problems, if said second liquid contains pieces of fruit or the like.